


Not all Sunshine

by greencateyes_99



Series: Hot Rod Tales. [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Drift pushes through Deadlock, Eggs, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, HOt Rod just wants to sleep, M/M, Prowl being sneaky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smokescreen wasn't trained for this shit, Starscream doesn't know what hit him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Hot Rod has been betrayed and now has four eggs that want to emerge. thankfully his carrier is there to help him escape. they just have to get out of the Autobot base and off Cybertron to do it. oh, and there is an unknown colony of Praxains waiting for them.





	Not all Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> so, I actually wanted to turn this into something else but this happen.

Hot Rod growled as he shuffled down the hall. He was trying to get to his carriers quarters before the hallway was crowded with mechs and femmes coming off or going on shift. He didn’t want to go to med bay or stay in his own room. He done his best to keep what had happen to him a secret from everyone but his carrier and his roommates. He doubted that Ratchet and the medics would have known what to do.

You see, Hot Rod had a secret. Something that he shared with his carrier and those of his carriers frame type and flyers. Hot Rod was a Praxian, or at least half of one. For though Hot Rod didn’t have the same frame type as his as carrier he still had the traits without the outward appearances. When his carrier had found out what had happen there was murder in his optics and they had done their best to hide the younger mechs condition from the rest of the Autobots.

Neutrals had the wrong impression of the Autobots. Yes, they weren’t Decepticons; yes, they were all for helping and fighting and ending the war. But, the thing was the Autobots weren’t all good as many have portrayed them. Hot Rod had been witness to examples of that many times since he was found by Kup and Springer. He had only met his carrier shortly after seeing said example and learned a horrible truth.

His carrier had been raped until he was sparked. When Hot Rod emerged, his carrier had smuggled him out in hopes that he would live a normal life. But then his home was bomb and he was found half-starved and battered by the Wreckers. Now it seemed that Hot Rod was following in his footsteps. His heritage had been found out and he had been gifted.

 Gifted!

To his supposed friend. Who had chained him to his berth and raped him repeatedly until Hot Rod managed to escape. He was later found by his carrier and placed in a room he shared with Bumblebee and Bluestreak. Good mechs and he hoped good maybe friends. They knew of his condition since they were of the same frame type too and had been in the same situation as him. Except, they weren’t sparked and hadn’t be betrayed by someone they trusted.

 At least he hoped not.

Now, his eggs were moving, shifting downward. It made walking hard and his center of gravity was all wrong. Hence the shuffling. His roommates were out on patrol and the others who might have helped him were on the other side of the base. The only safe place was his carriers room or if he had too his office. Which was closer than but not as private as one would think.

With determination Hot Rod pushed himself to get to his carriers room and hoped that the mech was in. luck was on his side for once, outside fingers hovering over the number pad was his carrier. The second in command, Prowl. Hot Rod made a pained grunt as one egg shifted the wrong way and the next instant Prowl was lifting him and moving him inside.

“How far along are you?”

“I don’t know.” Hot Rod whimpers. “Hurts.”

“I know.” Prowl mummer. Rubbing Hot Rods helm, those cool hands felt so good against the heated metal. “It won’t last too long.”

Hot Rod made a noise that could have been something but it was lost in another pained whimpered. He blinked his dim optics at his carrier and saw that Prowl was carrying again. Though the mound wasn’t as big as Hot Rods, not yet anyway.

“Carrier-

“It is fine.” Prowl whispers. It really wasn’t his rapist was more abusive this time around. “I am sorry my mechling.”

Hot Rod had to blink up at him, confused. “For what?”

“I am sorry that you must bear with our peoples curse.” Prowl rubbed over his younglings’ heated stomach. It helped sooth the pain and also let Prowl know how far along the eggs were. “The Prime has become aware of us and now all those of Praxian descent and flyers now are being chained. I and a few others have been helping others escape but you were already too far along to move long distances. I should have sent you away sooner. For that I am sorry.”

“Not-neg- not your fault. Arg, Springer could have-hiss-could have refused.” Hot Rod hissed long before ending in a whimper. “He didn’t.”

“No, and now you are about to become a parent.”

The flame mech laughed weakly. “yeah.” He shifted, one egg was about to drop. “It’s –it’s coming.” He cried out in a panic.

“Shush it will be alright.” Prowl said. He helped Hot Rod move up. He turned him around with his hands on his shoulders. He shifted Hot Rods legs so he was in a squat on his knees. “Gravity will help just push when you feel the need.” He took one gray hand and placed it on a fiery red stomach.

Hot Rod almost calm down until there was a knock at the door spiking his panic back up into the red. Prowl’s wings flicked as he tried to calm his creation back down. He sent a silent ping and sighed when he recognized the owner of the one returned.

“It is alright.” He whispers. “It is only Smokescreen.” He rubs his creations arms and spoiler. “He is here to help.”

“Thought he was a head doc.” Hot Rod says with little hiccups.

“He is but before the war he did a rotation in Carrier and sparkling care.” Prowl optics brighten when he realized something. “He is aware of the situation. He is Praxian and has also suffered because of it.”

Hot Rod relaxed, as much as he could. He heard the door swooshed open and heard the pede steps of the other mech cross the floor to the berth. Another wave of pain and Hot Rod pushed his face into Prowls neck. He was shivering as his frame couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be hot or cold.

“Prowl?” he heard Smokescreen asks.

“He cannot be moved now. One is about to drop.”

“I see. How many?”

“Four.”

Smokescreen hissed in sympathy. “For his first carrying.”

Prowl nodded.  Hot Rod cried out again forcing Prowl to return his attention on the younger mech. Smokescreen was instantly be him scanning and checking over the flame mech.

“Hot Rod I need to touch you okay?”

Hot Rod clench his mouth through another wave of pain. But he nodded to show he heard him. He felt large hands touch his stomach then travel down towards his valve. He flinch when Smokescreen touched the open area.

“I have to look, it’s going to feel weird but I have to make sure that the egg is moving smoothly.”

Hot Rod nodded again and tried to hold still when he felt cold fingers move inside him. He whines as another egg dropped next to the first one.

“It okay you’re doing fine.” Smokescreen said.

Prowl was nuzzling and whispering into his creations audios as Smokescreen worked. “You are going to be a fine carrier.” He said.

“I-I didn’t *sniff* not like this.”

Prowl shushed him. “I know, I know.”

“Hurts.”

There was nothing Prowl or Smokescreen could say to that. It was too much of a risk to get pain chips from the med bay. Hot Rod would have to power through the pain. The make matters worse just as Smokescreen could feel the first egg the base gave a plate rattling shake. A roaring that they could feel from the bottom of the feet to the tips of their chevrons.

“Now of all times.” Hot Rod groans.

“Decepticons always have to worst timing.” Smokescreen chuckles nervously.

Prowl though, looked thoughtful. “Or the best.”

“What?”

“Later.” Prowl dismiss Smokescreens question. “Comm. Skyfire, have him meet us in the abandon hanger.”

“But-Hot Rod.”

“Will be able to move. Even if we have to carrying him ourselves.” Prowl got that determine look in his optic. The one where he would take the field to make sure a plan went one hundred percent right.

“That’s still too risky. You know first time carriers always have risky emergence. Hot Rods more than normal.” Smokescreen argued.

“I know.” Prowl flared his wings. “If our situation wasn’t so dire Smokescreen I would not suggest it. But, with the way Optimus is treating us staying will be worse.” He glared at the other mech. “How long before you witness others being forced to give birth. How long before we see our brothers and sisters die from the force sparklings.” He glanced down at his own rounded stomach. “Can you sit by and watch as our Prime lets these crimes continue.”

Smokescreen frown but even he knew that he couldn’t argue against that. He knew that he too was soon to be…’gifted’ to some mech or femme he didn’t know.

“And what of the others still on base? Or those out on missions?”

“Have been taken care of.” Prowl answered. He winched when Hot Rod gripped too tightly. “Let it happen my spark.”

Hot Rod laughs weakly. “Y-you ha-haven’t call me th-that in a w-while.”

Prowl smiles. “And I will keep calling you that. Even when you’re as old as Kup.”

Hot Rod couldn’t help it. He laughs a gut shaking laugh. It causes him to cry out when the egg quickly pushes itself out and into Smokescreens waiting hands. Smokescreen holds up the white, red, and gold egg. Hot Rod is near crying but he’s smiling. Everyone is smiling for seeing new life even in the worst of times is something to celebrate.

“Three more to go.” Hot Rod says.

Smokescreen nodded as he placed the egg in a basket. Prowl rubs his mechlings shoulders.

“How far until the next one?”

Hot Rod thought he was being asked but it was actually Smokescreen who the question was for.

“Not long. If we’re going to move now’s the time.”

Prowl looked at his panting mechling. “You need to lean on me.”

Hot Rod as shaking his head.

Prowl grabbed his mechlings chin to make him look at him. “You will, you will move with us.  You will get to that hanger and board Skyfire. You will deliver the rest of your eggs safely. Away from Cybertron if you must. But you will not be staying here.” Prowl forced Hot Rod to sit up. “Now one foot then the other.”

Hot Rod, did as he was told and lean heavily on his carrier. He cringe when standing forces his eggs to shift further down. But he forces his body not to push as he starts to move. Smokescreen cradle his first egg close to his chest and Hot Rod watch fascinated as the other mechs chest plates spilt open and put the egg inside. The older mech smirk at Hot Rods curious look.

“All carrier mechs and femmes have a special place to hold their young. Its call a sparkling hold. It’s the most protected place beside the spark chamber in a bots body.”

Hot Rod nodded. Prowl however smirked.

“You never wanted to come out when I placed you in there.”

“Really?”

The hallway was lit red as the klaxons blared. But suspiciously there were no soldiers.

“Where are the soldiers? Shouldn’t this hallway be filled with them?”

Prowl only said one name. “Red Alert.”

Smokescreen doors twitched. “Oh.”

Nothing else was said as they traverse the hallway. Hot Rod grimace as he felt the need to push but held back as much as he could. He saw the both Prowl and Smokescreen flinch every now and then. He chirped in question when Prowl clawed at the side of his head.

“Our illustrious Prime is demanding our presence.”  Prowl moved them to the side against the wall. “He does not like it when mechs ignore him.”

A shadow moved and Hot Rod found himself being pressed against the wall behind Prowl and Smokescreen. He was prepare to bring out his blaster if need be. Door wings flared and armor puff out the two mechs in front him were ready fight off whoever was coming around the corner.

Whoever shot the first round, Hot Rod never knew but the once empty hall was soon flooded with mechs. Not all of them Decepticons and all of them firing at the group of three. Prowl made sure the Hot Rod was covered as they fought their way out of the too narrow hallway. Their luck though was still rotten or so it seems.

“Well well well. If it ain’t my favorite little Autobot.”

The voice sent a chill, not of fear, down Hot Rods spine making his spoiler twitch. He knew that voice he heard it enough on the front lines to know it.  Deadlock, one of Megatrons most feared follower and seconded to the most feared Decepticon outside of old bucket head himself. Hot Rod had met the mech the first time he had been sent to the front lines and bested him only by a luckily head butt. Since then the mech had been stalking Hot Rod even outside of a battle. He should be flattered but really it was getting annoying.

“Deadlock.” The flame mech panted. “Now’s not really a good time.”

“Is it? Haven’t seen you in so long and you want to shove me aside.” Oh boy did he sound angry. Hot Rod tried not to squirm but the shifting eggs were making that hard. He really wanted to push and having another hostel mech near him was not helping Primus damn it.

“Issss not t-that” Hot Rod said through clenched teeth. His frame constricted as an egg decided to drop and Hot Rod hissed in pain. He couldn’t help it he squat down one hand on his stomach the other he used to steady himself.

“What are you doing Autobot?” Deadlock scowled. He danced aside when Prowl tried to come at him from behind.

“You will keep your distance.” The winged mech ordered.

Deadlock grinned highly amused. He recognized who was with the flame mech. “My my what a lucky orn. Not only do I fine my favorite mech but the Autobot Second in Command and…one of the higher tac officers. I wonder what I did to deserve such prizes.”

Hot Rod wasn’t hearing any of it though. He could feel the egg inch closer and closer his valve opening. Smokescreen was right next to him coaching him through the pain. He yelped after one contraction was stronger than the others. It drew every optic to him.

Deadlock stood frozen above him frowning. Hot Rod had enough sense to see the dangerous mech look at him then at Prowl then back to him. From the feel of his field, the mech wasn’t happy.

“You have been busy little Autobot.”

Hot Rod growled not liking what the Decepticon was suggesting. His temper flared. “Busy, Busy! Let me tell you something gutter trash. I didn’t want this! How would you like it if you were forced to be someone’s whore? Chain to their berth to be used again and again until you’re sparked. And the one to use you was someone who you thought that you could trust! Huh? How would you like it if every time since then you walked down hallways and feel the others leering at you whispering asking when they get you next, as though your nothing but a piece of meat. You-youargggg!” Hot Rod clutched his stomach cutting his rant short.

Prowl was next to him rubbing his back as the second egg pushed itself free. Despite his rant Hot Rod had tears in his optics as the egg came to rest in his hand. His spark swelled as he brought the fist size egg to his chest. He could feel the little one inside reach out to him. Beside him Prowl was also smiling remembering his own experience with Hot Rod emerge.

Deadlock tilted his helm. Here he had two vulnerable mechs, easy prey one high rank that Megatron would be pleased for a vorn if Deadlock brought them in. the bonus both were carriers and Deadlock could easily claim the little mech for himself. But, that annoying little voice in the back of his helm nagged him. He tried squashing the voice that once belong to a gutter mech but nothing he did silence the voice.

Just for an instant, a mech long buried pushed through. “You’re no good to me like this.” Deadlock said with a scowl. “So, just because I’m feeling so good today, I’ll pretend that I didn’t see you.”  But before the three Autobots relaxed Deadlock breezed pass Prowl and Smokescreen and grabbed Hot Rod by the helm spike. “But know this Hot Rod, no one is allow to touch you again.” He smiled nastily. “Your frame and death is all mine.” He shoved the younger mech hard against the wall and disappeared into the smoke filling the hallway.

The trio stood there shock. While Prowl and Smokescreen only knew Deadlock by reputation even they knew that that was out of character for the mech. Hot Rod was shock for another reason.

“He knew my name that bastard he knew my name and he didn’t bother to use it.” His armor was raised in annoyance.

“That’s what your concern about?” Smokescreen laughs. “The mech just said your life if his.”

Hot Rod flatten his armor and raised his spoiler. “He can try.”

Prowl huffed. “Rant about your stalker later. We’re on a time table.”

With an angry growl Hot Rod nodded. “Fine. But after this I get to rant all I want.”

“If you have to energy for it. You still have to two eggs to deliver.” Smokescreen chirped. Hot Rod groans.

“Let us hurry, Skyfire will only wait so long.” Prowl said helping his creation up. “Lean on me.”

Hot Rod sighs but does as ask after putting his second egg in his own sparkling hold. He was getting tired of holding the emergence of his eggs, tired of running, tired of everything. He just wanted to rest.

“We are almost there.” Prowl whispers. “Just hang on until then.”

“Where are we going?”

“Skyfire is taking us to meet up with the survivors of Praxis. From there they will take us off world an unknown colony.”

“Oh, how do you know that there is a colony?” Smokescreen asks. “And I thought the only ones to survive Praxis were all Autobots.” 

Prowl smirked. “That was the idea.”

“So wait you mean to tell me that you lied to the Prime and fooled Megatron at the same time!” brightly colored doors shot up the joints creaking alarmingly. Smokescreen relaxed them and chuckled. “Oh I wish I could see the look on their faces if they ever found out.”

“Yes, but after today no Praxian will be left behind.”

Hot Rod whimpered in relief when the door to the hanger hissed open and Skyfire waited for them already transformed.

“I was starting to worry.”

Hot Rod managed a laugh. “No problems. Just the usual Decepticon antics and things.” He winces when the last two eggs moved. “Though I’m ready to broad now.”

“And I’m ready to leave.”

Hot Rod saw Prowl roll his optics. “You just want to snatch Starscream up as we fly by.”

The flame mech gapped at his carrier. Skyfire however, was not offended he laughed at the statement.

“True, certainly would be a surprise that a shuttle could snatch him out of the air.”

“But what about his trine.”

“Their welcome to join us but I’m not into the whole harem thing.” The shuttle opened his doors. “Now please hurry and Hot Rod.” The red and orange mech stares up at the shuttle. “Please wait till after you disembark before birthing your bitlits.”

If he wasn’t already a red color Hot Rod was sure to be blushing. He nodded and tried to settle down, which was hard to do when the need to push hanging over him.  Prowl and Smokescreen sat on each side of him. The more colorful door winger even gave Hot Rod his first egg to hold after Skyfire took off and straighten out.

“Who are we meeting?” Hot Rod asks to distract himself.

“My eldest brother.” Prowl answered. “He personally wanted to come out and greet us.”

“Or it’s more accurate to say that he’s still upset and wanted to thrash you for making him leave without you. But also he wants to meet his nephew.” Smokescreen teased.

Prowl hums. “You’re probably not wrong.”

“I was joking!”

“Bluestreak and Bee are there too right?” Hot Rod asks.

Prowl nodded. “Yes, I had them picked up when they went out for patrol. It helped that the twins were there to offer some…distraction in the command room.” he tilted his helm his smirk was back and he was very pleased with himself.

Smokescreen blinked at his mentor. “You had this planned for a while haven’t you?”

“Since the war started. I haven’t met a Prime that wasn’t corrupted in some way.” The black and white admitted. “I didn’t think this one would go so far as to…to.”

“Rape and torture those under him in the name of repopulation.” Hot Rod said. Prowl nodded. The red mech rubs the now smaller mound on his stomach. “The war, do you think it’ll end after this?”

“I doubt it. Those two would rather continue to fight each other than see peace.”

Smokescreen nodded. “I have to agree.”

Hot Rod slumped. “Will we be safe at this colony?”

“Pantera is fiercely loyal to family, always was. He will not hand us over should the Prime find this colony and unlike before Praxians will not remain neutral.”

“I hope your right.”

The rest of the trip was in silence broken only when Skyfire did what he said he would. He very literally snatched Starscream out of the sky and was currently being followed by his enrage trine mates.

“Prowl a shuttle is hailing us. Its neither Autobot nor Decepticon.”

“Patch them through.”

Crackling static and fuzz, then, a voice deeper then Prowls and Primes came through and he was not happy.

“Prowl.” He said low and slow. “You have some nerve making us wait.”

“Do you have a medic with you Pantera?”

“From what our scanners say you’re not injured and a medic will not save you from this, you had a long tim-

“You nephew is going through emergence and has already passed two of four eggs. This next one is larger and is causing him a lot of pain.” He tilted his helm to the side. “And you will have to wait until after the second sparkling I am carrying is born for you to thrash me properly.”

Shocked silence on the other side of the speaker. “You-what? Sparklings?”

“Yes brother, sparklings. I suggest the medic not only help Hot Rod but check us both over for interface damage.”

“No.”

“No?”

Hot Rod whimpers. “Carrier it hurts.” He couldn’t help hold it any more. This third egg was going to tear him in half. “Cut it out of me!” he yells.

Smokescreen quickly tries to help the egg along and decrease the pain but the egg is too large to do much else. “Sorry Roddy it’s too late to open you up.”

“Hurts.”

Prowl glared at the speaker. “Pantera if you don’t help now I will bring Carrier into this.”

A gasp. “You wouldn’t.

“Watch me.”

Another line opens over the comm.s and a feminine voice answers. “Hello? Prowl is that you?”

“Carrier.”

“Carrier?”

“Pantera what are you doing on this line.”

“He’s being a stubborn fool carrier. Your grand-creation is having his sparklings and he-

“Alright alright, I‘ll get ya to a medic.”

“You had a sparkling Prowl?”

“And one more on the way.”

“Ohhhh.” She squeals. “Pantera help your baby brother and bring them home I have to tell your sire.”

“But-

“Not buts, now hurry I want to see my grand-creations and his littles.” And then she hung up.

Pantera spoke again. “You play dirty brother.”

“I learned it from the best.”

“Ha yea ya did. Well tell your shuttle friend to open up and come aboard. Clearsight will be waiting to help your mechling.”

Hot Rod vented in relief. He wanted this done and never wanted to go through this again. If he ever met someone they would be the ones to carry. Smokescreen put a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

“You’re doing great Roddy, it won’t be long before they hatch and you’ll have your hands full.”

“But not alone. No doubt Carrier will insist that we stay with her. I wouldn’t be surprise if all the family was in one giant compound.”

Hot Rod gave a weak smile. He was so tired and wanted nothing more to do then sleep. He felt a light tap on his head.

“You can sleep later, Clearsight will help your eggs emerge.”

“You’re not staying?”

Prowl jerked in surprise. “You…want me to stay?”

Hot Rod nodded. “Yeah, you promise to-to tell me all the embrassing sparkling stories you have of me.”

Prowl quietly chuckles. “So I have.”

When they reach the med bay and Hot Rod was resting after a few more hours of giving birth did Prowl tell him stories. The black and white mech stayed in his mechling room even after the flame color mech went into recharge.

“Ya know, everyone thought that you would make a poor caregiver.”

Prowl looked up to see his brother slouching against the door frame. “They were mostly right.”

“Slag they were. Prowl you did right by that mechling.”

“I abandon him.”

“You tried to keep him safe. He knew peace for however short it was.”

“If I was smart I would’ve called you to come get him.”

“Well that is true, but also true is that you would have risked everyone else.” Pantera sighs and sits next to his brother. “Parenting isn’t easy and there is no manual for it.” He claps a hand on Prowls head. “You did better than you think.” He then stands and stretches. “Well, I have to go get this ship turned around. Carrier is no doubt creating another wing to the house and is excitedly telling everyone about her new grand-creations and great grand-creations.”

“I would be worried if she wasn’t.”

“Get some sleep brother. I have watch.”

Prowl stayed awake for a little while longer before subsuming to recharge. When Pantera came to force his brother to bed he chuckles at the sight. Snapping a few pictures for their carrier Pantera covers both brother and nephew. Somehow they had curled around each other with Hot Rod hiding behind Prowls bumper.

“Welcome back brother.”


End file.
